The Seven Heroes
by Unknown'Wanderer22
Summary: Cellestine managed to escape Volt's siege and somehow managed to summon seven heroes to aid her fight against Kuroinu. (Rance Series, Fate Series, Hokuto No Ken, Mahouka, Saint Seiya, Evangellion and Rurouni Kenshin).


**Notes**

Hey guys, how are you?

It is my first attempt in the world of crossovers I hope it is good!

Good reading, see you on endnotes.

The Seven Heroes

The goddess was running around the sanctuary, her friends, her kingdom and her family were being destroyed before her eyes, her soldiers and the faithful gave their lives so she could run away.

She needs to get to the center of the sanctuary if she did that, it could be that paradise itself listens to her pleas, they would not let these demons take over her world, the world of peace and prosperity she dreamed of now was just a disappointment as she ran in the background she heard the groans and pleas for help.

Women for those demons were nothing more than objects to channel their own desires, those animals had fallen to such an extent that they allied themselves with ogres and degenerate creatures in order to do their atrocities.

All of her companions in the alliance who fought against them have already been captured and at the moment they were being cruelly tortured and raped by them, at that moment for the first time after so long the elf felt anger and hatred.

When she saw that a large part of her male followers turned against their own mothers and sisters, becoming accomplices in that absurdity, created a great disgust and discomfort in the goddess.

Finally arriving at the center of the sanctuary, when the elf would begin to recite her prayers, her pursuers finally arrived, they were unable to contain themselves while letting their saliva drain, one of them comments.

"Remember, Volt asked us to bring her first for him ..." Said the man who seemed to be the leader, in that moment of brief distraction she ran again.

She couldn't be captured yet ... she had to be able to call the heroes she saw in her dreams, she needed to fulfill that last task, so that at least future generations would not need to live in this hell.

While running she could hear the laughter and cheers of encouragement from the men running after her, fear and despair took over her body as she left the forest and stood in front of the gorge when she turned to try to take another path the men surrounded her again.

"It is over for you goddess, you will come with us ..." But the look of despair and fear disappeared from her face, if her destiny was to be a sex slave, then in fact the pass was much more merciful since it would give her a death much more dignified and then with a steel-hard mind, she turned and ran towards the abyss.

When jumping, she could still hear the voices of the leader of the men shouting asking someone to stop her, but her body was already under the effects of the impartiality of gravity that pulled her down without any mercy, the men were astonished to see what just happened, the elf drops of almost 150 meters of height falling next of a small stream.

"If we don't bring her alive Volt will certainly kill us ... let's go around and try to find the body, with luck still alive, look for a wizard to accompany us." When giving orders to his subordinates, the man looked one last time towards the abyss.

'And to think that she would have the courage to jump ...'

Her body was heavy and full of bruises, she was leaning on the trees as she walked slowly towards the stream, her body was getting weak and at the edge of her goal she knelt again this time not out of will but out of inability keep standing, and in tears the reincarnation of the goddess screams with the little strength she still possessed.

"What was my sin? What was the sin of my companions and sisters, that we have to go through this trial? Tell me! "This outburst on the banks of the stream caught the attention of the men who sought her and went in the direction of Cellestine's voice.

And listening to the appeals and the rebellion of the reincarnated goddess, the heavens responded to her request and before her seven luminous sparkles fell on the stream almost as if the stars had fallen under the earth, the brightness was so intense that it almost blinded her, when she opened her eyes slowly the first figure she managed to recognize was a swordsman, he had brown hair, he wore light armor that predominated green, she could see a white cloak and a black sword on his back, his teeth were pointed resembling a shark.

Behind him was a girl, she had voluminous pink hair, she looked a little like Princess Prim in physiognomy, her clothes consisted of a white top with a black stripe, still having some bronze props to keep the fabric attached to her body, her belly was showing, she had long gloves that covered up to the arm, she wore an open white skirt, with stockings of different colors, the one on the right side being white and the left side being black.

"Hey Sill! Damn… what is this place? "The girl who carried an enormous amount of luggage was also looking everywhere and then answered.

"Ano ... this forest is not common ... I have never seen anything like this on the continent Rance-sama" The man started to be apprehensive until he finally saw the blonde elf, Rance was impressed with the beauty of the woman, even he had never seen such beauty looked like a goddess, even though her body was bruised and dirty by the escape.

Yes, in front of the elf was what the "Continent" had the best, its strongest and most imposing hero, responsible for saving several princesses and nations, reaching to the point of saving the human world itself there was the hero **Rance** and his loyal slave **Sill**.

"Oh! A hot girl in danger? Sill! "And at the man's request the girl approaches and begins to conjure a healing magic, while another figure began to become more apparent as well, when regaining consciousness and finally getting up, the swordsman passed by the young woman and stood facing to the elf while analyzing her body thoroughly.

"Hehe… you already feel better don't you? So then it's time to get my reward "Rance then started to approach Cellestine, scaring her but when he would get his hands on her, he stopped, next to his throat he had what appeared to be a blade composed of wind, it was just his swordsman's instinct that spoke louder than his excitement that kept him from going any further.

"Get away from my perverted master." The firm and feminine speech made Rance turn around and see who was threatening him and he was positively surprised by the results.

If it was another girl, she had short blond hair and green eyes, she wore full armor, where the blue color predominated, Rance could feel the incredible amount of magic emanating from the young woman, he knew that in front of him was an opponent who he couldn't win so easily.

Rance didn't know it yet, but in front of him was one of the most powerful servants that the throne of heroes could offer, the girl who alone led a kingdom and sacrificed herself to protect her people, it was **Arturia** **Pendragon**.

However, his raw nature acquired in the war years and accustomed to having what he wanted, when he wished, he drew his demonic sword Chaos that instantly warned him about the dangers of this fight.

"Partner, this woman is on a completely different level, I would say she is at least twice as strong as Kenshin." The fact that the sword spoke briefly scared the servant, who only maintained her initial fighting position, the man however didn't seem to have a fighting position and just looked at the sword and grunted.

"Cowardly sword ... I don't know who you think you are, little girl, but you will not stand in my way" increasing the strength under the hilt and under the protests of his companion the man goes up on the knight.

However, even before the two carried out the attack, a mysterious force prevented them, between them was a knight, he was sitting with his legs crossed and both hands were raised, the man wore shining gold armor and kept his eyes closed and calmly said.

"Calm down, first you should look around, obviously we are not the only ones who are confused by this sudden change of situation, for now calm your hearts" the Man then stood up and removed his gold helmet revealing his long blond hair, but he kept his eyes closed.

That man was **Shaka of Virgo**, one of the golden knights who protected the goddess Athena, fought in several battles and sacrificed himself like the other golden knights on the wailing wall, but who for some reason was back to life and with his virgo armor in a completely new place.

The two finally looked ahead and saw five other figures, a tall muscular man, he wore black clothes and had thick eyebrows and an indifferent expression, his hair was a dark brown and he was facing the blonde elf in front of him.

He was **Kenshiro**, the current heir to the deadly fighting style called Hokuto Shinken, being one of the most talented to master this style, even mastering the secret technique called Musou Tensei.

Beside him there was another swordsman, the third in the group until that moment, he had an expression of clear confusion when he did not recognize those people or even that forest he kept his left hand slightly under the grip of his Katana, he had a scar on his face next to his right cheek in the shape of a cross, he wore a red and white kimono.

The samurai was **Himura Kenshi**, is known as the Hitokiri Battosai, the manslayer, responsible for killing more than one hundred people, fighting a revolution and cruel war in an attempt to participate in the creation of a better world.

"Oh! A fantasy world right? Yes, yes, it seems that this is one of those situations where the heroine is cruelly transported to a new and different world, isn't it? "Gaining the attention of all those present, the young woman had brown hair tied in twin tails with bangs open to the sides. She wears an indigo band with a white robotic design, her eyes were blue and she wore red-rimmed glasses.

Her clothes caught the attention of Rance, she wore a very tight plugsuit that ended up exalting her curves a little, the suit was predominantly pink, but had shades of white and black next to the arms and legs respectively.

That girl was **Mari Makinami Illustrious**, one of the selected children able to pilot EVA, being considered even among these chosen children one of the most promising.

"Another Bishoujo!" Kikuchu's enthusiastic comment, won the attention of Mari who went towards him and started to analyze him.

For a moment she was staring directly at the man, he in turn smiled and showed his pointed teeth, then she smiled and turned away and said.

"Nah ... you're not my type ..." When she said that, she got a snicker from Saber, which made Rance overreact.

"Damn You! I- "When he was going to continue with his threat the girl stood up and put her finger under his lip said.

"You are very direct, it is easy to know what you are thinking ... I even think it's cute, but what I really like is mystery." Rance already had some experience with that type of situation, he had already seen that type of woman , but somehow he felt a certain discrepancy, her intonation and expressions showed a confidence and sensuality of a mature woman but inside her eyes he ended up feeling a deep sadness which discouraged him and ended up being content to just remain silent.

In the background there were two young people, they wore a school uniform where white predominated, with some light green stripes, both shared very specific characteristics, such as hair color and almost pale white skin tone, the man was a little more tall than the young woman and had an intimidating look, while the girl stood behind him imitating his static look, the man holds two pistols in each hand without ever pointing or taking his eyes off the people in front of him.

The brothers **Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki**, two students from a school of magic, respectively, the older brother being practically considered a secret weapon of the government of his country and the younger sister, one of the talents and a promise to the magic world.

Noticing the two individuals in the background, the young girl with brown hair approaches the man so close in fact that he almost instinctively points the gun at her.

"Did you see Shark Teeth? These are the eyes I'm looking for ... " Saying this she failed to boot any reaction from them, everyone else was surprised by the murderous thirst that the man emanated even Rance instinctively put Sill behind him.

The boy then gives up and sighs, reducing the force that held his weapons and calming his gaze, after analyzing all the circumstances and possible reasons for being placed in that situation, he came to an obvious conclusion ...

Everyone there was just like him lost in this new reality, after all none of them seemed to have any relationship with one or the other, it was at that moment when breaking the silence the elf in tears says.

"The gods responded to my call, you must be the heroes who will prevent this world from becoming hell" This drew everyone's attention, in fact the elf was the only person who was there when everyone was brought into this world, however it raised more questions than it answered.

Shaka then turns to the elf and asks.

"Gods you say… tell me elf and correct me if I'm wrong, I feel a divine aura coming from you, wouldn't you be a goddess of this world yourself?" This question caused everyone else to look towards her who just said.

"Yes, that is correct, golden hero, I am the reincarnation of the goddess of Eostia, my name is Cellestine Lucross, it was thanks to my tears that you my heroes were summoned to this chaotic world." After the response of the goddess Kenshiro looked at the goddess and said .

"So you are responsible for bringing us into this world, woman ... Tell me you call us heroes and your world chaotic, what kind of situation a goddess can be to depending on men like me ...?"

The man's deep voice and cold stare that he gave her, almost made her break with the cruel memories of the rapes and sexual abuse that she witnessed, even so she looked for strength within herself and started to say.

"This world, no, I need the strength of you heroes" She knelt before them placing her forehead on the ground while crying copiously and continued saying "My people, my citizens everything that is most precious to me and the good people were stolen by these dogs, Volt men who have allied themselves with monsters and demons attack the cities and call themselves the KuroInu, raped women, kill the good men who rise up against them, in this hell women have become nothing more than sex slaves ... "After saying that she collapsed in a compulsive cry, the woman closed her hands tightly while her tears fell on and on.

Everyone there, listening to the current situation, became tense, Rance, who in his worst nightmares came to fear for Sill's sake sometimes, he hated this type of situation, when he wasn't doing it, of course.

Sill in turn became even closer to him, Rance could see the fear and at the same time the desire she had to fight and help the goddess who was on her knees, he in turn just shook his slave's hand and smiled trying to calm down her.

Kenshiro understood the gravity of the situation, this new world was also lost, abandoned by the gods and given to the demons, in fact this land, Eostia needs his Hokuto Shinken, it seems that his years of peace and wanderings were finally over and he once again would have to step on the battlefield.

Shaka was disgusted with the situation, not even during the holy wars he had heard of such cruelty being practiced by human beings against other human beings, if this world needed a golden knight it would have one… Shaka gave his life and died for Athena and her bronze knights believing in the promise of a better world, but destiny decided that he should be resurrected with his armor, this time to fight against humans, not gods, against men who see women as mere objects of pleasure, the gold knight had already made his decision.

Mari in turn was annoyed, this was not how the girl thought her fantasy Isekai would be, in fact she was never a big fan of Dark Fantasy stories, she did not appreciate the excessive drama and much less the suffering without the prospect of improvement sincerely this depreciated her ... That was not what she imagined when she saw the elf and the medieval swordsmen ... Well, but things never go as planned, do they? She must be at least happy to be in a fantasy world, right? Better than that tension and drama she had to deal in NERV.

The two Shiba brothers in turn were visually astonished, those reports and the level of desperation that the elf was scared them, immediately Tatsuya understood that the dangers of that world were far beyond death, that place was hostile and wild, but at that moment he decided to stay and looking at his sister he saw that she made the same decision, at least for the time being they would help, after that he would look for a way to return to her world.

Arturia, on the other hand, was also unable to hide her shock, in her land the most cruel and severe wars still followed rules of honor and chivalry, but at that moment when she heard that simple report, she could not stop thinking about the words of her master Kiritsugu the man she despised and believed to have no honor, was now seeing how his argument seemed to be much more grounded than her ideas of honor and glory, in this world there was neither, in this case she and her sword gained a new ideal and another goal.

Kenshin then approached the elf, she was still whispering begging for help, he also knelt and touched her shoulder lightly, Celestine then looked him in the eye and the samurai just said.

"I think that when I say that I will help, I speak for all of us ... I would not call myself a hero, but if it is a sword that you need I can help." When saying this the woman raised her face and smiled at the man.

When looking at the other heroes she can see the smile of Rance and Sill, the determination of Saber, the cold and centered look of Kenshiro, the smile and wink of Mari, the expression of solidarity of Shaka and finally the commitment that Shiba brothers demonstrated.

After that situation was resolved Kenshin helped the elf to get up, the few clothes she wore were in tatters and Rance just unbuttoned his cloak and threw it over her, at that moment everyone heard the screams and footsteps of the men who were finally approaching of Cellestine.

Screaming the men said.

"Whoever pulls over first will be in the first place in the queue when it is delivered to the population!" If anyone still had any doubts about the real intentions of the men on the way, that doubt was solved at that moment, the samurai took the front of the group accompanied by Rance and Kenshiro who were the first to prepare for battle.

Kenshiro snapped his fingers, Rance drew Chaos and Kenshin kept his hands on the handle of his katana in his initial fighting position, Saber concentrated on defending his new mistress by leaving it right behind him, Sill positioned herself behind the 3 men staying in the center while Miyuki and Tatsuya were left behind on the right and left respectively.

Mari in turn just sat on a nearby rock adjusting her glasses, smiling in the corner and crossing her legs, Shaka then approached and stood beside Rance, who was confused by the absence of weapons in the knight's hand.

"So, big boy? Did you forget your sword or exchange them for the conditioner on the way? "Rance's rude comment just got Shaka a confident smile, the knight just answered.

"I have no need to use sharp weapons, just like the man on the other side, just try not to get in my way, swordsman" After that Rance laughed and concluded.

"Sure, I'm not going to stay handsome, just don't ask for help later ..." And so the men finally arrived, it was at least 30 soldiers well equipped with light armor, bows and swords, they were immediately surprised by the presence of new individuals and were even more excited to see women.

And then they attacked the 30 men and went towards the group, poorly coordinated and thirsty for the reward, the Goddess just remained quiet, strangely she was no longer afraid, her worries still made her apprehensive about the situation that her other companions were still going through, but at that moment she knew those men would not be able to beat their protectors.

Each of them was chosen for their own deeds, they are legendary warriors in their respective worlds who somehow changed the cruel fate that awaited them, she knew that everyone in front of her was fully capable and her initial desire to prevent a spill from blood now seemed impossible and so it started.

Kenshiro was the first to attack, he moved too fast the men simply could not counterattack, but his attacks were light and hardly hurt them which made the men laugh and go after him who was now on his back.

"Your attacks are harmless, you bastard, get ready to die!" But when they came close to him, the organs of the four men simply imploded, their faces left and their torso was shattered from the inside out.

Rance in turn had fun in his conventional way going head-to-head against his attackers, he lacked Kenshiro's speed or technique, but his skill and sword technique in killing did not leave him behind, he simply attacked with such mastery that men's swords and armor were simply destroyed, following him Kenshin covered his rearguard by attacking men with precise cuts with his Katana, the elf could not imagine how that sword that the Samurai used could cut the meat so easily.

The two men leaned back and Rance finally commented.

"You are not bad fire hair ... you managed to accompany me ..."The Battosai just sighed and said.

"And to think that I had made a pact not to kill anymore ... Well, fate is never convenient anyway ... I will try not to delay you." And so the attack continued, Shaka kept standing just defending the front of the group, until that a soldier finally managed to approach, unfortunately for him, however, he had to face the golden knight.

"Ohm!" The strong mantra intoned by the knight released a strong charge of energy blinding his attacker momentarily and then in the next moment the man was levitating, Shaka had his right hand pointed at his body, the next moment the man's body his bones and muscles were breaking, making his head bend and his body finally destroying himself, the gold knight just took his arm and allowed the body to go to the ground.

Seeing that situation Rance just said.

"Remind me not to piss this guy off ..." The samurai just laughed, Sill in turn kept his hands up using his magic to directly attack soldiers who were trying to approach or attack his comrades with arrows or other spells.

Meanwhile, other soldiers managed to surround the group and attacked in another direction, which made Saber and Tatsuya finally move against the attackers, leaving the elf in Miyuki's care.

Saber's invisible sword cut her enemies without interruption to her skill and royalty in carrying sword, making her enemies see the beauty of the young woman before they died, while Tatsuya moved quickly using his pistols instead of projectiles they fired strings of magic that destroyed their enemies' entire nervous systems.

That battle lasted a long 15 minutes at the end, at least 50 men lay dead by the stream, the blood and bodies still hot caused a sensation of vomit in Cellestine, who held it, looked at those bodies and turned his gaze to the heroes who now relaxed and kept their weapons.

"Thank you for saving me from these men ... I believe that introductions are necessary, as I already said I am Cellestine Lucross and you?" The first to introduce himself was Rance speaking loudly and saying.

"I am Rance-sama, the continent's greatest hero, a man who has women in every corner of this world, savior of Leazas, Helman, Zeth, JAPAN and ultimately the greatest protector of women in this world." He said raising his hand sword up and in the background she could hear Sill's palms in the background.

Soon everyone looked at Sill, who also introduced herself.

"My name is Sill Plain, I am a magician and compan-" when she was going to finish talking she was cut off by Rance who said.

"She is just my slave!" That brought out a slight murmur 'Rance-Sama ...', even with that heavy statement, somehow everyone could see that their relationship was not so simple and it was not a relationship of abuse and slavery.

After all, the girl had clean and ironed clothes, her skin was soft and clean, her hair was silky and she kept an air and an expression of happiness when next to him, so nobody took that statement very seriously.

The next to introduce herself was Saber, who put his right hand close to his chest and said.

"I am a servant of the Saber class, King of Britannia, Arturia Pendragon," The presentation was simple and short, using this opportunity the gold knight also introduced himself.

"I am Virgo Shaka, gold knight, faithful to the goddess Athena, protector of the house of Virgo, while serving the goddess Athena, I was considered the closest man to the god, it is a pleasure to meet you and everyone." Shaka still kept his his eyes closed as he faced the others.

"Kenshiro" the man simply spoke his name, coldly and harshly.

The next to introduce himself was the samurai who still had the killer instinct and his eyes were almost lifeless, the deaths and the blood that lightly covered his red kimono were still warm, however when he presented himself his eyes returned to normal.

"Himura Kenshin, I'm just a wandering Ronin ..." he said running his left hand under his hair and laughing lightly looking at the elf, the brothers took the opportunity and also introduced themselves.

"My name is Shiba Tatsuya and this is my sister Miyuki, we are both students of the first school of magic" Both presented themselves Tatsuya and Miyuki leaning forward, at that moment Miyuki felt Rance's perverted gaze that only smiled to himself when she returned his gaze coldly.

And finally Mari got up from where she was sitting laughing out loud and saying.

"Let me see if I understand… So do we have a pervert, a King, a gold knight, a samurai, a fighter, three magicians and an EVA pilot? There is a team at least strange, finally elf-chan, my name is Mari Makinami Illustrious, you can call me Mari anyway "But when she finished presenting herself, a last man who was still alive came out of the bushes and decided to attack the girl by back, none of the others managed to react in time and he managed to do the lunge.

However, the blade never touched, as if a force field had protected her. The man did not understand like all the others present. The girl looked at her attacker in a corner and laughed, with a simple snap of her fingers he was repelled having its shore destroyed in the thick trunks of the great trees that surrounded the stream.

"What? I also have my tricks ... "She said with a shrug, turned to the Goddess and continued.

"So? What's the next step? "Blinking a few times the elf finally said.

"Ah sure ... we need to go back to Thore and regain control, as soon as we can expel the Kuroinu from there we can organize and prepare to counterattack." And so that dangerous and uncertain journey began, I still couldn't say for sure what the future holds, but that group gave that elf and that world a new hope.

**Endnotes**

Man… what to say… my first attempt at this Kuroinu category, which I've been following for some time… with some exceptional fics like Lost Battalion in Eostia, The Eostian Crusade and others.

My initial idea was somehow to try to bring in an army from the second world war, maybe the glorious red army, but somehow I thought that the fic might lose a lot the characteristics of a crossover and dive into its own universe, the idea of placing a modern army in a fantasy world can be explored completely independently, without involving the Kuroinu universe itself.

So while I was doing the ninth chapter of another Fic, this idea came up of bringing these characters together so different with a challenge as big as the Empire of Volt, imagining Rance having to work together with other male characters and still seeing in first hand the cruelties that Volt practiced with women.

Of course, Rance is far from being a morally acceptable character, moving between his heroism and his self-centeredness that end up making him one of the most striking characters I've seen in any Visual Novel.

Being so passionate about his "slave" that he could turn the world into ashes like the worst of demon kings in response to her death, with Satella (who by the way is my favorite character in the entire series) a demon who ends up falling in love for him, but she is too proud to admit it, negatively influencing him and making him an extremely cruel demon king.

The objective here is to bring an interesting reflection to Rance on how his actions are observed from another perspective, being in greater contact with the victims has always had a positive effect on Rance's character, his fear of seeing Sill hurt or worse be captured by these new enemies may mature him in a positive way and maybe he will finally admit his unconditional love for her.

Now Saber, is an excellent counterpoint for Rance, who unlike him, sacrificed her life and happiness to lead her people and try to save her kingdom, never being selfish and putting obligations above desires, in some way I can't see how Shirou would really be able to save her as he himself is imprisoned for his own convictions that are not even entirely his own.

It is interesting to analyze how Rance could help or even contribute in a very positive way, perhaps in seeing a selfish hero like him, managing to save and act in a positive way for so many people, to make young Arturia understand what Iskandar tried to explain to her at Fate Zero, Rance moves people both for the hate they feel for him and the love.

Something that Arturia was unable to do ...

It doesn't necessarily have to be Rance, Kenshin himself, who managed to accept his cruel past and tread a new path, always looking forward and trying to change his destiny, but transported to this world before meeting Kaoru, he finds himself unable to keep his promises, when seeing the barbarities and cruelties practiced by these soldiers.

fter having gone through his second holy grail war, Arturia, who failed to achieve her goals both the first time (Fate Zero) and the second time (Fate / Stay Night UBW) still did not understand that her desire not to become the king is futile and empty, after all, erasing her existence would not change what has already happened ...

Being the only alternative for her to accept her past ...

Kenshiro who here in this fic has already gone through his trials and now just walked through his post-apocalytic world helping innocent people, trying perhaps to redeem himself for not being able to save his beloved or even for the death of his brothers and friends.

Now in Eostia seeing that once again his strength will be needed to bring peace in the only way he knows ... Killing and Killing ...

And Shaka a gold knight who sacrificed himself with his companions accepting the weight of death and finally understanding the mystery of life, now resurrected and seeing that his strength will be needed again on the battlefield, seeing the size of the cruelties that a human being may be able to inflict on another, he now finds himself obliged to participate in this battle to try to bring peace and dignity to people.

The two brothers Tatsuya and Miyuki managed to somehow get rid of the tension and their worries of that uncertain and cruel world in which they lived, the threats, the fear that Miyuki had in admitting the feelings she keeps for her own brother, the boy ended up staying less concerned, his enemies were now exposed, which facilitated Miyuki's protection.

And finally Mari, who was finally free from the enormous responsibility to protect the future of humanity, who now enjoyed this fantasy world, perhaps not in the way she would like, but it is certainly better than her previous situation.

Anyway thanks for reading this far ... if you liked this idea or have any tips or suggestions for fic, I'm looking forward to reading what you think about this first attempt at a crossover ...

Needless to say, there will be more heavy sex scenes ahead… after all, we are in the category of Kuroinu, right? Follow up if you have the stomach, after all I am an avid Fan of Isxeal, Haruka and Escalayer ... maybe in the future I will bring something in this direction here who knows?

Cya...


End file.
